The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus is known, which processes a periphery of an eyeglass lens so that the eyeglass lens is formed into a target lens shape (an eyeglass frame configuration or the like). In a case of a Nylon frame holding the lens periphery with a Nylon thread so as to fix the lens to the frame, a grooving is carried out in an edge surface of the lens. Conventionally, the grooving was manually carried out by an expert using a dedicated grooving machine, but in recent years, as disclosed in Patent Laid Open 2001-18155 and EP 1066918, there is also proposed an eyeglass lens processing apparatus provided with a grooving mechanism. In this apparatus, a chamfering grinding stone is also provided coaxially with respect to a grooving grinding stone.
However, in the existing lens processing apparatus provided with the grooving mechanism, since an inclination angle of the grooving stone is fixed with respect to the lens edge surface, the apparatus suffers from a problem in that a groove width is not constant (partially widened) depending on a curve of a grooving locus or the like. Also in the chamfering, in case the inclination angle of the chamfering grinding stone is fixed with respect to the lens edge corner, degree of freedom of shape (chamfering shape) to be formed in the edge corner is low.